


Straight Home

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Dance Studio Fucking, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Three months is much too long a time to be apart.





	Straight Home

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (onemonthbelated) Birthday Allison!!!

There is something magical about Taeyong when he dances like this, body moving freely to the music for nobody to see. How he sometimes throws himself recklessly across the floor when the music reaches a crescendo, driving him into a graceful frenzy. And how his body will rise and fall, sway and swivel, undulate to the thumping beat, flowing through the motions as seamlessly as water in a clear brook. Music turning to dance inside his body.

It’s captivating when Taeyong dances for him, and him alone.

When he’ll turn slowly on his heel and meet eyes with him across the room, or he’ll tip his head back as his body moves in sensual waves and he’ll bite his lip because he knows he is being watched. He can watch Taeyong for hours, moving in the lowlight, creating the mood with his dance, and Taeyong lets him, slowly invites him in, until the need to touch is overwhelming. And then he’ll endure it a little longer.

 

Johnny likes being teased, being seduced, enjoys watching Taeyong unravel every time as his sensuous acts seem to have little effect. In the waiting game, Johnny will always win.

This time, Taeyong is wilder than he normally is, moves harder and less ambiguous, there is a touch of desperation to him and Johnny drinks it all in with narrowed eyes following every movement.

He stops suddenly, in the middle of a song and at the end of a slide across the floor, and finds Johnny’s eyes through the mirror. His chest is heaving, wet _ahs_ marking every exhale, and his brow is furrowed, damp strands of hair falling over his forehead and he looks so small. It tugs at Johnny’s heart as much as his loins, and he is so in love with Taeyong in that moment, more than he has yet dared to admit.

He watches a little longer, takes in the tensing muscles in Taeyong's thighs, in his shoulders, in his arms, and notices how much bigger they are now then they were the last time he saw him.

“You've been lifting weights,” he says in the lull between songs, and it's probably the least sexy thing on his mind right now of things to say, but he can't take his eyes off of Taeyong's bulging biceps. Taeyong keeps his silence as he walks over to the stereo and turns the volume down until the music is only a soothing kind of background noise.

“You've been gone a long time,” Taeyong responds with then, keeping his back to Johnny as he leans with his palms against the mirror wall and stretches his back. Johnny licks his lips at the sight of Taeyong bent over and slowly lets his bag fall to the laminate floor where he was standing. He sets a hand at Taeyong's waist when he gets close enough and as quiet as it is, he can still hear the wet gasp that escapes Taeyong's mouth.

“I'm sorry,” he whispers and hauls Taeyong into an upright position, spins him around and pushes him hard into the mirror as he takes his mouth in a desperate kiss. He pours every ounce of desire and longing he has felt for Taeyong in the three months they were apart into the kiss and moans loudly when Taeyong responds in kind.

“Missed you so much,” Taeyong murmurs against his lips and wastes no time in shoving one hand up Johnny's shirt and the other down the back of his pants, fingering the hem of his boxer shorts.

“Missed you too love,” Johnny mumbles into the skin of Taeyong's neck when he buries his face there and presses kisses into his throat and sucks marks into his clavicles.

“You're wearing too much clothes,” Taeyong complains as he tugs on the lapels of Johnny's jacket, always impatient when he really wants something.

“Sure you don't want to go somewhere else?” Johnny asks, barely getting the words out before Taeyong replies with a heated “hell no.” This is clearly something he wants _bad_. Johnny can't say he blames him. He has dreamt about fucking Taeyong in one of these rooms since the first time they met.

Their mouths meet in an open-mouthed kiss and Taeyong wraps a leg around Johnny's thigh, digging the heel of his ballet flats into a spot right above his knee. It hurts a little from the force Taeyong exerts, but it only makes his blood boil hotter.

“I'm gonna touch every inch of your body, been waiting too long to feel it,” Johnny growls into Taeyong's ear before he falls to his knees in front of him, dislodging Taeyong's leg and his painful foot.

 

Taeyong thinks for sure Johnny is going to blow him, holds his breath in anticipation of Johnny's lips pressing against his cock through the fabric of his tights, but it doesn't happen. Instead Johnny lifts his large t-shirt and presses his mouth to the soft skin of Taeyong's stomach, licking and biting over the unmarked flesh and delighting in the new hardness of Taeyong's body. He won't deny it turns him on in ways only Taeyong's dirty whispers in his ear has ever done before.

“This is so fucking hot,” he whispers to himself, so softly he is sure Taeyong didn't catch it. He slips his hands up Taeyong's sides and over his chest, flicking his nipples with his thumbs as he flattens his palms over the new definition of Taeyong's pecks.

“You've been doing more than lifting weights,” he comments before his head disappears under the black t-shirt as he rolls onto his feet again to spread his kisses all over Taeyong's upper body.

“I needed more core strength,” Taeyong gasps as he tugs his t-shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere on the floor.

“And arm strength,” he groans when Johnny bites down on his left nipple before gliding the flat of his tongue over it to soothe. Johnny stands up straight then and shrugs off his well-worn denim jacket and pulls his henley over his head, leaving him in only his loose chinos and socks.

“You look hot,” he says just to watch Taeyong blush. Taeyong squirms a little against the mirror at his back and his eyes flick around Johnny to the door out into the hallway.

“I locked it,” Johnny says and he may as well have flicked a switch with the effect his words have as Taeyong is wrapping himself around him in an instant, clawing at his shoulders as he flips them over.

Johnny groans out loud when his naked back hits the cold mirror wall, but Taeyong silences it by pressing their mouths together in a surprisingly soft kiss.

“Missed you so much,” he whispers against Johnny's lips and Johnny cups Taeyong's small face in his palms and opens his mouth with a breathy laugh for the questing tongue pressing insistently between his lips. They kiss for an unknown length of time, getting lost in each other as deeply as only a kiss like this can do. When their love for each other is pulled to the surface to encompass every touch, every word, every look and every shared breath. And Johnny can see it all in the depths of Taeyong's pretty eyes, but still he is too much of a coward to say the words of adoration out loud.

“Please let me see it all,” Johnny says once the tender moment breaks with their bodies pressing flush together. Taeyong smiles and looks up at him through his eyelashes, a falsely demure look on his face as he pulls his tights a little down his hips, just enough to showcase the thin silk hem of his underwear, and Johnny makes a guttural noise of appreciation.

“What? You thought you surprised me?” Taeyong asks with a raised eyebrow and an impish smile stretching his lips. Johnny looks at him a little flabbergasted for a long moment and Taeyong's smile morphs into a laugh.

“You never knew when you were coming home, then out of the blue you send me a text you'll be here day after tomorrow? I know a fib when I see one, especially from you,” Taeyong is still laughing so Johnny pouts at him, but Taeyong's hands are stroking over his chest and shoulders and it feels too good to be touched by him again that Johnny can't bring himself to care much about his supposed transparency. He flips them over again, pressing Taeyong gently against the mirror, and once more drops to his knees in front of him on the springy floor. He tugs the flats from Taeyong's feet one after the other and rubs his fingers hard over the soles of his feet until Taeyong moans out loud. He moves his hands up Taeyong's calves, careful and caring as he massages his tired legs until he reaches the hem of his tights and pulls them down in one move.

Taeyong has no shame so long as he is certain they won't be seen, so when Johnny sits back on his haunches and looks him over, he pushes his shoulders into the wall and stretches his body on display for Johnny's hungry eyes. Raising one arm over his head causes the muscle to bunch and bulge and Johnny swears his cock jumps in the flimsy cage of his chinos.

The pale pink fabric of Taeyong's panties blend so well with his skin Johnny could be fooled into thinking there is nothing there, but he moans at the silky feel of it when he presses his mouth over Taeyong's cock. He doesn't linger however. Taeyong may say it's for him, but Johnny knows Taeyong likes wearing it and he knows it makes him feel good about it when Johnny treats it like just another piece he needs to remove to have Taeyong naked.

 

He kisses down Taeyong's legs, licks over the skin on his way back up, and sucks dark bruises into the flesh of Taeyong's inner thighs. All the while palming Taeyong's ass cheeks with both hands. He bypasses Taeyong's cock entirely and latches his mouth onto the hard planes of his stomach and delights in exploring the new yet still familiar body.

Taeyong slips down a little and Johnny winces in sympathy at the sound of sweat-slicked skin rubbing over the mirror and gently pulls Taeyong down to sit on his thighs. They can kiss in that position and neither of them wastes any time in doing so, mouths pressing together with a fervour brought on by three long months of missing each other. Taeyong's hands find their way into his trousers and Johnny groans when they wrap around his cock and pulls it free from its cotton trappings. Then Taeyong tightens a fist around him and intentionally flexes his bicep and Johnny groans even louder merely at the sight of it.

Taeyong's smile grows a little smug, but Johnny doesn't let it stop him as he grips Taeyong's thighs with both hands and drinks up the tantalizing vision of Taeyong's muscled arms tensing and relaxing as he jerks him off. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

“That's the hottest thing I've ever seen,” he says, unable to keep the sentiment to himself. He is rewarded with Taeyong's cheeks turning an attractive shade of pink as his hands stutter and squeeze him tighter for a short, exquisite moment.

“Kiss me,” Taeyong begs, losing his rhythm when Johnny hums and slides his hands from his thighs to his hips and holds him tight.

“Please Johnny, every moment without your lips on mine has been a cruel torment,” Taeyong pleads so earnestly and Johnny tries his hardest, but he can't stop himself from bursting into laughter.

“Have you been reading Jane Austen again?” he asks once he has calmed himself, chuckling a little when Taeyong huffs and slaps his bicep with one sticky hand. Taeyong sometimes says things that he claims are romantic, but that Johnny would call archaic, and it is always preceded by Taeyong immersing himself in 18th Century novels.

With another huff, Taeyong breaches the short distance between them and silences Johnny's mirth with his own mouth, taking the kiss he was begging for. He wraps his hands around Johnny's cock again, gripping the base with his left while curling his right over the head and when he moves them Johnny forgets all about stuffy romance stories. It is so good he almost loses his balance, is close to tipping backwards when Taeyong moves one hand to the back of his neck and holds him steady. Johnny braces himself on his hands and looks down his own chest at Taeyong's expert hands working his cock, stroking him from tip to base with the same dedication Taeyong puts into his dancing. And the look in his eyes burns so hot Johnny swears he feels it on his skin.

When Taeyong curls his palm over the head of Johnny's cock again, he presses down and swirls it around, kneading it in a way that has Johnny seeing white as he hurtles towards that anticipated precipice before pure pleasure. He can't be sure, but he thinks he shouts Taeyong's name when he comes, spilling over Taeyong's hands still moving on his length, and his own thighs.

 

It takes him a whole minute to recover and Taeyong spends the whole time fluttering kisses all over his face.

“Hey babe,” he whispers hoarsely and Taeyong smiles against his temple.

“Hello sweetheart,” he murmurs against the damp skin and moves to nuzzle their noses together.

Johnny is rid of all the tension that's been making his back ache almost since the day he left, but Taeyong is still riddled with it, sitting stiffly in his lap, his hard cock leaking onto his stomach.

“On your feet love,” Johnny murmurs and helps to steady Taeyong as he slowly rises, “turn around, lean on the wall.”

Taeyong follows his directions compliantly, hissing when his cock bobs between his thighs and hits against the cold mirror wall. They are in a corner of the room, mirrors all around them, and Johnny intends to make the best use of that as he can.

He slides his palms up the outside of Taeyong's legs as he slowly rises onto his knees, all the while looking up at Taeyong's striking face.

“Open your eyes,” he whispers, his breath ghosting over the crease where thigh meets buttocks and Taeyong gasps sharply and his eyes fly open without hesitation. Taeyong likes taking orders, and though Johnny doesn't much like giving them, he is still a little amazed at how naturally Taeyong follows every word he says.

“See how good you look, so poised and polished, so perfect,” Johnny murmurs, his cheek pressed to Taeyong's hip as he lets his eyes lap up the image of him in the mirror.

“Now see how quickly I tear you down,” he growls as if it is a promise. A promise of absolute divine pleasure, as is every touch of Johnny's hands on Taeyong's skin.

He starts slow, pressing a reverent kiss against a small scar just under the juncture of Taeyong's knee, one he got when he was a child and prone to climbing the fence of the playground instead of walking through the gate. His lips trail a burning path up the inside of Taeyong's thigh and back down along the outside curve. Then he shifts to the other leg and does it all over again, and again, and again. Teases him until Taeyong is trembling like a leaf in the wind and the only thing tethering him to the ground is Johnny's hands wrapped warmly around his ankles, gently massaging his sore tendons.

Johnny pulls himself to his feet by gripping Taeyong's hips in his hands and trails his nose over every bump and crevice of Taeyong's spine until he reaches his neck. He bends over Taeyong's shoulder and their mouths almost meet before he pulls back and laughs at Taeyong's frustrated groan. For someone who enjoys being bossed around in bed, Taeyong has very little patience for teasing.

“Turn around,” Johnny whispers against the lobe of Taeyong's ear before he takes it in his mouth and sucks hard. He would like no more than to draw it out, to taste every inch of Taeyong just like he said he would, but three months is a long time and not even Johnny's patience is unlimited.

He drops to his knees with the grace of a sack of potatoes and draws a deep breath as he takes in Taeyong's red, pulsing cock bobbing against Taeyong's stomach and smearing a trail of pearly fluid over his skin. Before he takes it in his mouth, he looks up at Taeyong and tuts when he meets his eyes looking back down at him.

“Don't watch me,” he whispers and turns his head slightly towards the adjacent wall, “watch yourself.”

He keeps his eyes on Taeyong's face as his head tilts sideways against the mirror at his back, and watches him as he guides Taeyong's cock to rest on his outstretched tongue. He hums against the tip of it when Taeyong groans out loud at the obscene sight he is sure they must make and slowly moves his mouth up the length of his cock.

See how quickly I tear you down, he had said, see how _quickly_ I tear you down. He wasn't being cocky, Taeyong was already close to crumbling before he even touched him. But it is still a marvel to watch as Taeyong's face scrunches up so hard tears slip out the corners of his eyes, and he claws at the mirror supporting him for any kind of leverage or sanity, and his mouth falls open with a silent scream. And all Johnny did was moan around his cock lodged down his throat.

“Watch yourself,” he pulls off long enough to whisper, his voice hoarse from the abuse on his throat but Johnny couldn't care less.

Taeyong's eyes fly open and he mumbles barely audible apologies that Johnny ignores. They work like that, Taeyong gets to act out whatever fantasies he has in his head and Johnny plays along with whatever he is comfortable with. That Taeyong can do anything wrong when they are like this is not something Johnny plays along with. Punishment doesn't belong in their fucking.

But Taeyong will watch himself now, won't look away until they are done, and so Johnny goes back to sucking on his cock and fondling his balls between gentle fingers and tracing the new strength in Taeyong's body with reverent hands.

It doesn't take long, it never does when Taeyong is worked up like this, and Johnny pulls him over the edge by sucking hard around the head and working the rest of his length with a hand until he has swallowed everything Taeyong has to give, and then some more.

When Taeyong really crumbles, all the strength zapped from his limbs, Johnny catches him. Strokes his hair back from his forehead and presses his mouth to the middle of his brow in a kiss that lasts until Taeyong finds his breath again.

“We're getting a new mirror for the bedroom,” is the first thing Taeyong says and Johnny laughs a quiet, happy sound. He very much agrees.

“Should we stop by the mall on they way home?” he asks, mostly to make conversation, but he can tell by the sudden tension in Taeyong's body that he's not in a joking mood.

“I want to,” Taeyong says, but gets no further. Johnny doesn't push him, only strokes his soft cheek and waits for him to find his words.

“I want to have you.”

Johnny hums and smoothes a finger over Taeyong's bottom lip.

“You sure?” he asks, because Taeyong has never shown any interest in wanting to fuck him, not once since the day they met, and while it caught him off guard it is by no means unwelcome.

“Yeah,” Taeyong says, though he doesn't sound so sure.

“It's fine like it is, really,” he moves to assure Taeyong, “but if you want to, then I want to.” He definitely wants to.

Taeyong looks at him with a dazed look in his eyes and Johnny almost puts this whole thing down to post-coital confusion. Almost.

“I was thinking about it a lot when you were gone and, what if I never got the chance?” Taeyong asks, but Johnny doesn't think he needs to answer.

“So, straight home then?” he asks in a mumbled, hopeful tone, feeling the stirrings of excitement in his blood. It takes Taeyong a few seconds to answer, but in the meantime a slow smile blooms on his face and the dazedness is replaced by nervous excitement and a great deal of determination that is mirrored in his voice when he speaks.

“Yeah, straight home.”

 


End file.
